Introductions
by sundaemon
Summary: Sam finishes his junior year at Stanford and his roommate, Brady, sets him up on a blind date.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first time publishing a story I've written! **

**I invite reviews and constructive criticism, as I'm always looking to improve my writing :)**

**The characters, unfortunately, do not belong to me... **

Sam woke to the sound of glass shattering. He shot up out of bed and squinted at the glowing numbers on his alarm clock. 5:07 am. In less than 3 hours, he had to be in class taking the last, and hardest of his finals. He let out a deep sigh before quietly opening his bedroom door and walking through the hallway.

Sure enough, Brady was kneeling on the floor, the remnants of a beer bottle scattered around him as the contents of his stomach emptied onto the kitchen floor. Sam hurried over to him and crouched down. He gently laid a hand on Brady's back and coaxed him up.

"C'mon, man. Let's get you cleaned up." He hooked his arm under his drunk roommate's and together they stumbled to the bathroom. Once there, Sam patiently, but worriedly, cleaned up his friend as he lay unconscious.

Before, Brady had been a diligent student; going to class, taking unnecessary amounts of notes, studying for hours, acing tests, never going out and participating in social events. He and Sam had been a perfect match made by the Stanford housing department. Sam had found a fellow nerd that he could relate with on a level he couldn't with his brother or father.

But that had changed after Thanksgiving break. Sam still didn't know what exactly had happened. He just knew that his best friend of 2 years was suddenly partying, drinking, and hooking up with girls. The ultimate shock, however, was that Brady dropped out of the pre-med program. He never talked about it and avoided the subject whenever it was brought up, especially when it was brought up by Sam.

So, for yet another night not unlike those of the past 5 months, Sam found himself losing precious sleep to help his friend.

Once he was satisfied that he couldn't help Brady anymore, Sam lifted him and half dragged Brady to his bed and deposited him as gently as possible. He went back to his own bed and collapsed.

All too soon his alarm pulled him from unconsciousness. Feeling more exhausted than he had at 5 am, he pulled himself out of bed and got ready for the day. Brady, to no surprise of Sam, was still passed out.

After studying one last time, Sam left the apartment feeling confident in his ability to pass his final. After 3 hours of frantic writing, which Sam didn't think was enough time, he turned in his exam, which concluded his Junior year at Stanford. _If only dad could see me now, _he thought, then banished it as quickly as it came.

Just then, Sam's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the ID. Brady. He flipped it open.

"Brady? What's going on?"

"Dude. You missed the best party last night!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it was just-"

"NOT like every other party. Jeez, you always say that, man. Lighten up!"

"Brady, where are you? We need to talk."

"Dang straight we need to talk! You are coming to this party tonight. No excuses!"

"No," Sam sighed. "I'm not. Now, where are you?"

"Dude. You gotta chill. I'm at the best bar in town, obviously. And yes you are. What are you doing tonight? Oh, right. Nothing. You don't do anything or go anywhere. I know. Because I'm your only friend."

A pang of hurt shot through Sam's chest. Even with Brady's change of character, that was harsh. He tried to shrug it off. "I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"You really don't know what you're missing-"

Sam hung up before Brady could finish his thought, and headed to the bar his friend frequented.

Once there, it wasn't hard to find him. Not many people drink before noon and out of those in the bar Brady was the only one standing on his chair singing at the top of his lungs. The bartender, upon closer inspection, seemed ready to strangle him.

Sam apologized profusely, hoping the bartender wouldn't turn his wrath on him once he saw that Sam knew the rowdy drunk.

"Sammy! Come to join me for a drink?"

Sam cringed, the exclamation hitting too close to home. "No, we're leaving." He grabbed Brady's arm and began dragging him away.

"Hey!" an angry voice called. Sam turned to see the bartender coming around the counter. "He hasn't paid for this," he gestured to the empty glasses on the counter.

Turning his gaze to Brady he raised an eyebrow.

Brady sighed. "Always gotta ruin my fun, don't ya?" He reached into his pocket and pulled a couple of bills out of his wallet, flinging them at the bartender.

Deciding it would be best to leave at this point, Sam tugged on Brady's arm again and led him outside. He found a relatively secluded place, then half pushed Brady onto a bench.

"We need to talk, man." Sam brushed his hand through his shaggy hair which flopped right back to where it was before.

Brady cockily leaned back and raised a brow in anticipation.

"Man, what's up with you? I thought we were on the same page. What changed?" Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"I've told you. I just have a different idea of what's important in life. _For example,_ females, Sam. _Females._ When was the last time you went on a date, Sammy?"

Sam flinched as hundreds of memories threatened to cascade over him. "Don't call me that. And why does that matter?"

Brady scoffed. "Well, it may not matter to you, nerd. But it will. You have a date this weekend. What better way to celebrate your 21st birthday, than with a hot chick?"

"What? Brady, no man. Not cool." Sam protested. "That's your scene, not mine. Especially not if it's at a bar."

"Well, of course, it's at a bar! You'll be 21!" Brady jumped up with excitement. "You have to officially lose your alcohol virginity, am I right?" He raised his eyebrows. "Honestly, you don't have a choice. You are going on this date. You can't make me look bad, man. If anything, do it for me?"

Sam exhaled sharply, initially unwilling to submit. But then, seeing this as an opportunity to rebond with Brady, he slowly nodded. "Yeah, man. For you."

"Haha!" He enthusiastically clapped Sam on the back. "I knew you'd do it! Just wait till you meet this girl, Sam. You won't regret it."


	2. Chapter 2

_Won't regret it yeah, right_, Sam thought to himself. The typical college student enjoys celebrating their birthday with friends at a bar, but Sam wasn't typical. Birthdays alone didn't bring him that sense of excitement others felt. Sure, he had some good memories thanks to his older brother, but unfortunately those good memories didn't quite make up for the bad ones.

Sam took a deep breath and opened the door. The second he walked into the bar his senses were assaulted by a wild assortment of scents and sounds. Immediately, Sam sent a wish to the forces in the world that this night would pass by quickly.

"Sam!" He turned to see a red-eyed Brady waving at him from across the room. How was he so drunk already? It was barely 6:30pm. This night was going to be a disaster.

He stepped forward reluctantly and forced his legs to take him to the back corner where his friend's table was littered with glasses and knocked over bottles. Sam didn't know half of the people that were there with Brady, but that wasn't surprising.

Brady shoved a shot glass into Sam's hand. "Drink up, birthday boy!" His words slurred together, and a grin spread across his face as Sam took it.

For a moment, time seemed to slow as memories flooded Sam's mind. Alcohol had never appealed to him because of so many negative experiences of his father coming home drunk, shouting and occasionally throwing objects around the room. His brother, Dean, had gotten into drinking at a younger age, and Sam decided early on that he didn't want to have alcohol affect him in the same way.

However, at this moment he knew that there was no way he would make it through the night sober. Brady was going to be the death of him, he thought as time resumed and he threw the shot back, coughing slightly as it burned his throat.

Shouts of approval echoed around Sam as Brady and the rest of the crowd celebrated. Sam had to admit to himself that it wasn't as bad as he'd expected, so he took another shot which was met with more exclamations.

Brady's arm swung around Sam's shoulder, and pulled him closer. "That girl I told you about is here," he smirked and gestured towards a nearby table. He patted Sam's shoulder before stepping behind him and going over to the table to bring the girl over.

Not knowing what to expect from Brady since his personality had taken a 180, Sam decided to prepare himself by taking another shot, surprised at himself for having taken such a liking to the drink. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, and his heart momentarily stopped.

Brady was in the process of introducing the two of them, but Sam was oblivious to anything Brady was saying. The girl's light eyes were boldly locked on Sam's, and her long wavy hair was loosely framing her face.

Before Sam could process what was happening, his hand shot towards her. "I'm Sam Winchester." Her eyebrows shot up, and she glanced at his hand before shaking it with her own with an amused smile.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you, and Brady here just introduced us, you know?" She tilted her head and appeared to be holding back laughter.

Sam paused for a moment and realized that he hadn't been paying attention when Brady was introducing them. "Crap, you're right! I'm so, so sorry. I didn't catch your name, what was it?" his eyebrows furrowed, unsure.

"Jessica Moore, though my friends call me Jess. You can call me Jessica though, unless you earn that title." She smirked. "I don't usually hang out with guys that swim in drinks."

Sam's stomach dropped. "I don't!" He looked down at his hand still holding the shot glass. "I mean, I didn't. I don't usually drink -"

"Says the guy that downed three shots within the first 5 minutes of walking into a bar…" Jessica said dubiously.

Sam laughed nervously. "Well, you'd probably do that too, if you were expecting to endure a long and overwhelming night," he muttered.

"I thought the point of tonight was to set you up with me," She shot back at him. Oops, he apparently hadn't said that as quietly as he thought. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"No, no, no," Sam started, then froze as her eyes narrowed further. "I mean, yes! Yes, that's why Brady had me come here!"

One of her eyebrows lifted. "And you felt it was necessary to be drunk in order to 'endure a long and overwhelming night' with your blind date?"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. Her face told him that wasn't the right answer. "I mean, of course not! I've been having a hard time dealing with Brady and-"

"Yeah, I think tonight was a mistake. It was...interesting to meet you, Sam Winchester." Jessica took a step back. "I hope you are able to endure your night with your equally douche-y friend over there," she nodded toward Brady.

Sam was shaking his head, trying to clear his mind. Man, he was screwing this up. "No, that's not what I meant, Jess-"

"Good night, Sam," Jessica interrupted, turning away from Sam and walking towards the table her friends were sitting at. After a brief exchange of words they all stood up, and giving Sam looks of disdain they turned and left the bar.

Sam was frozen, feet glued to the same spot he'd been standing when Jessica left. He felt a pang of panic shoot through his chest. "What the hell, Sam?" He whispered to himself. He couldn't believe he had messed up so badly. His mind was still processing what had happened when a fist bumped his shoulder.

"Isn't she great, Winchester?" Brady shouted, not realizing how loud he was being. Sam was still staring at the last point he had seen Jessica before she had disappeared from his sight. "Wait, where is she?" Brady questioned.

"She's...gone." Sam said, realizing it himself. Suddenly knowing what he needed to do, he spun to face Brady and placed his hands on both of Brady's shoulders. "Do you know where she lives? I need to go there, like now."

Brady's head flung back at the unexpected change in Sam's demeanor. He shook his head. "Yeah, man. But is right now a good time for you to go there? I don't know what happened, but maybe you need a moment to think this through."

Sam was running his hand through his hair before Brady finished speaking. "Now is as good a time as any. I've got to try to fix this." Brady didn't respond fast enough for him. "Please, man. I know we haven't been on the best terms lately, but can you please do this for me? As a birthday favor if anything else?"

Brady sighed theatrically. "Alright, alright. But I'm not responsible for anything else you mess up, okay?" Sam nodded, agreeing.

He put the address in his phone, and ran out of the bar shouting "Thank you!" to Brady right before the door swung closed behind him.

**Wasn't quite sure where this one was going haha. Let me know what you think! Chapter 3 coming soon!**


End file.
